Saturated or pre-moistened wiping products have been used in a variety of wiping and polishing applications. Perhaps the most common form is a stack of individual, folded sheets packaged in a plastic container for use as baby wipes. Wet wipes are also available containing antimicrobial compositions for cleaning desired surfaces. Wet wipes are typically used only once and then discarded.
Wet wipes designed to clean or disinfect adjacent surfaces are typically made from liquid absorbent, textile substrates. The substrates, for instance, may contain synthetic fibers alone or in conjunction with natural fibers. For instance, some wet wipe materials are made from airlaid webs that have been treated with a water insoluble adhesive or spunlace webs containing water insoluble synthetic fibers. Wet wipe materials may also contain meltspun webs, such as meltblown webs, spunbond webs, coform webs, and laminates thereof. Recently, water dispersible wet wipes have also been produced that degrade when submerged in a wet environment.
Although pre-moistened wipes function well to clean spills and to wipe away urine and fecal matter during a diaper changing, a need currently exists for a pre-moistened wipe that is not only configured to clean an adjacent surface but also to capture and/or reduce malodors generated from the area being cleaned. For instance, a need currently exists for a baby wipe that not only is well suited to wiping away urine and/or fecal matter but also that can be configured to reduce malodors coming from the child or from the diaper itself. Pre-moistened wipes with odor control properties are also needed for cleaning hard surfaces in addition to other personal care applications.